


To The Dungeon!!!

by KatelFireDemon



Series: Theatre Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Theatre Ghosts, lance goofing around, stage crew Keith, techie keith, theatre kid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelFireDemon/pseuds/KatelFireDemon
Summary: Lance tags along with Keith to the storage area underneath the stage dubbed The Dungeon!!! to look for a prop for their school musical. They talk about the theatre ghosts and Lance has some fun.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Theatre Klance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840276
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	To The Dungeon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is based on my experiences on the tech crew in my high school theatre department. The Dungeon ghost must be given an offering!

“Please Keith? Can I come? I promise I’ll actually help you look!”

“And why don’t I believe that?” Keith asked skeptically. But he took one look at the puppy eyes his boyfriend was giving him and groaned. He just couldn’t say no to him. “Ugh, fine! You can come, but if you don’t help look I’m sending you right back up here.”

Lance bounced up and down with glee. “Yay! I don’t know why the actors aren’t allowed in The Dungeon anyways. It’s not fair.” The Dungeon was a nickname the theatre department had for the area beneath the stage. Nobody was quite sure why it was called The Dungeon anymore.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Maybe it’s because everyone would just go down there to make out.”

Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “Is that not what we’re going down there to do?”

“No! Well…” Keith paused to consider it for a moment before remembering he actually had stuff to get done. “No! We’re getting the box of flowers and leaving. No goofing around Lance! We need to make sure we have a good rose for the Beast’s magic rose, otherwise I’ll have to make a trip to the craft store to buy one.”

Lance pouted, but followed Keith as he went through the backstage door into the school hallway, turned a corner and came to a door that was always locked. Only the director, technical director, and Keith had a key to the room under the stage. Well actually, the band teacher also had one since he sent kids down there for sectional rehearsals, but that didn’t really count. The room actually used to be the dance team’s studio before the new wing of the school was built, but it had since been turned into storage by the prop hoarding theatre director Coran.

They went through the door and started down a staircase. When they reached the bottom Keith handed Lance a snickers bar.

“Oh! Thanks!” Lance started to open it before Keith stopped him.

“It’s not for you! It’s an offering for Fred.”

“What? Who in the world is Fred?” Lance asked, confused.

“Fred is the ghost of The Dungeon.” Keith said as if it was obvious.

Lance just gave him a questioning look in response.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know about the theatre ghosts!” Keith gave a shocked gasp that Lance couldn’t tell if it was fake or not.

“No, but I’m sure you’re gonna tell me.” Lance rolled his eyes, but he secretly loved when Keith talked about his weird obsession with cryptids and the paranormal because he got so excited about it and his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

“Well, there are three ghosts in our theatre. Fred is The Dungeon ghost. He never comes out from under the stage and he likes to move everything around down here so it’s never where you think it is when you try to find it. But if you bring him an offering of a snickers then he’ll be nicer and you’ll find what you’re looking for without too much trouble. There haven’t ever been sightings of him, but the snickers always disappear.”

They had moved into the storage room and Keith motioned towards a small shrine made of props on one wall.

Lance couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he placed the snickers on the plate at the center. A ghost that wouldn’t mess with you if you gave them a snickers? How did people come up with this?

Keith gave him a stern look. “This is why you’re giving him the snickers. He’s not as kind to non-believers, so you better be nice or we’ll never find that box.”

Lance put his hand over his heart. “You wound me Keith! I would never dream of making fun of Fred!” He laughs again but motions for Keith to continue as they start looking around for the box.

“Then there’s George. He lives up in the catwalks and doesn’t actually do anything. When you’re up there you’ll probably hear him moaning and wailing a bit, and on his bad days he makes the whole thing creak and sound like it’s about to fall apart, but he’s just being dramatic. Kind of reminds me of someone else I know.” Keith sent a smirk in Lance’s direction.

“Dramatic? Who, me? Never!” Lance struck a pose.

Keith let out an undignified snort of laughter and continued. “There haven’t been any sightings of George, but he’s the most vocal of the three, and there’s nothing that you can do to make him stop. The last ghost is Tina. She lives in one of the costume storage closets and occasionally goes on stage. She’s the only one that people have actually seen. She’ll only appear if you’re the only one in the theatre, and she’s always wearing a different costume. If you put a costume in her storage closet then be prepared for it to go missing until her next sighting where she’ll be wearing it and then you’ll be able to find it the next day.”

Lance paused going through a stack of boxes in the corner, “Wait! I think I’ve actually seen her before! Everyone had left but I was staying late to practice my dance number for the Halloween show when I saw a girl backstage wearing that 1920s flapper costume Allura had been looking for. She disappeared after I called out to her and I got a little freaked out so I left.”

“That definitely sounds like her. She’s especially fond of the historical costumes. And I bet Allura was able to find it the next day?”

“Haha yeah, she did. I wonder who else has seen her.”

“Pidge saw her once when she was working on the sound board late at night, and plenty of others too. Now, we really do need to find that box before class ends, so let’s hurry up.”

The conversation shifted to other topics for a while such as what show the seniors would be putting on at the end of the year and what they’d like to do in it. After a bit the conversation had died down as they continued their search and Keith realized it was quiet.

Too quiet.

He discovered the reason. Lance hadn’t said a word for the past couple minutes. He turned around to ask him if he had found anything, but Lance was gone.

“Lance?” Keith looked around. It didn’t seem like Lance was looking behind something that blocked him from view. Maybe he had just gone around the corner into the covered up orchestra pit to see if the box was over there. Or more likely he had just gone to explore.

“Laaance!” He called, but still no answer. Ugh, he must not be able to hear him from here. Keith began walking to the little hallway that led to the orchestra pit when suddenly the coffin from the Halloween show that was propped against a wall burst open.

“Blaurgh!!!” Lance shouted as he jumped out covered in fake cobwebs.

Keith jumped and fell to the ground. He held a hand over his racing heart. “You jerk! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Lance plopped down next to him, dissolving into a fit of laughter. “You… haha… should have *gasp* seen your *more laughter* face!”

Keith tried to glare, but Lance’s infectious laughter brought a smile to his face and soon they were both sitting on the floor laughing.

“It wasn’t *laughter* that funny!” Keith tried.

“Yes! *giggle* It was!” Lance stood up and held a hand up to help Keith. “Finally! I’ve managed to scare the fearless Keith Kogane!”

Keith took his hand and Lance pulled him up and gave him an apologetic kiss.

“Whatever.” He said, still laughing a bit but not wanting to admit that Lance had gotten him good. He prided himself in not being scared easily. “C’mon, class is almost over and we still haven’t found that box.”

He started to move to the last section of the room that they hadn’t searched but Lance let out a giggle, so he turned around and there was Lance holding the box they had been looking for.

“I found it a while ago, right before I got in the coffin to scare you.” Lance smirked.

“You- I-” Keith stood there dumbfounded.

The bell rang. “Oops! Looks like we’re going to be late for our next class. Race you backstage!” And Lance took off with the box in hand.

“Lance!” Keith shouted, racing after him. Once he caught up to Lance he would tickle him till he gasped for mercy as payback!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with what shows your high school put on while you were there! Mine did Mary Poppins, The Wiz, and Beauty and the Beast!


End file.
